Papai Sabe Tudo
by Dwyn Arthur
Summary: Versão em português de "Father Knows Best". Um dia após o lock-in em Ridgeway, Freddie pede aconselhamento ao seu pai sobre o seu relacionamento com Sam.


**Mensagem do autor:**** Esta história ****nasceu como****"****Father Knows Best," o ****que escrevi para ****um concurso**** no ****que os autores ****precisavam de mudar um elemento ****fundamental do universo de**** iCarly****. ****Então, imaginem**** como seria ****o que a vida ****em ****Bushwell ****Plaza**** se o pai**** de Freddie ****não estava ausente****, sem ****explicação****, mas ****viveu com ele e**** a ****Marissa**** no**** apartamento ****8-D****.**

**E ****imaginem**** o ****que poderia ter acontecido ****um dia depois**** do ****Freddie voltar do ****lock-in ****de Ridgeway,**** si**** pedisse ao pai ****para conselhos sobre**** o que deveria fazer depois do beijo da Sam****...**

**Aviso:**** O ****Schneider ****é dono****,**** eu não.**** O Jack é a minha criação, **** mas eu ****estou alugando ****espaço**** no mundo de**** Dan ****para ele morar****.**  
><strong><br>**

Jackson Daniel Benson, advogado de 44 anos, tropeçou em torno da cozinha do apartamento 8-D às 8 horas da manhã de domingo. Ele não costumava dormir até tarde nos finais de semana, mas esta manhã, ele desejava. Não pela primeira vez, seu sono havia sido perturbado pelas travessuras de seu filho. Freddie não era um garoto mau, muito pelo contrário, na verdade. Mas nos últimos cinco anos, Freddie parecia estar constantemente no centro de uma situação completamente ridícula após a outra. Jack tinha se acostumado com essas interrupções ao longo do tempo, e só podia concordar com um colega que lhe disse que parecia que Jack e sua família moravam em uma comédia de televisão. Pelo menos desta vez ele tinha sido capaz de lidar com isso por conta própria. Sua esposa Marissa foi muito mais agitada do que ele, mais propensa a pensar que era algum desastre prestes a acontecer Freddie (senão expô-lo aos germes). Jack foi o Benson calmo e cerebral, e ele sabia que seu filho teve depois dele para a maior parte. A principal diferença entre eles era que, enquanto Jack passou a maior parte de sua juventude como um solitário, cabeça enterrada em um livro, Freddie passou seus anos de adolescência unido pelo quadril às suas duas melhores amigas. Ele sabia que a Carly e a Sam, e o webshow semanal que eles produziram, significava o mundo para Freddie, mas em seus momentos de lucidez, ele sabia que a Marissa tinha razão: que se Freddie queria uma adolescência tranquila ele juntou-se com o par errado de meninas.

Jack devolveu sua atenção para as panquecas que ele estava cozinhando. O cheiro do café acordou-o um pouco, e ele gostou. Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo castanho escuro e pensou sobre tudo o que já aconteceu aquele dia. Seu dia começou quando ele foi acordado por um telefonema de Freddie às 5h30. Freddie passou a noite em sua escola como parte do lock-in anual, onde os alunos completaram seus projetos de semestre. Ele estava esperando o Freddie voltar para casa cerca das 7h com o seu vizinho, o irmão de Carly, Spencer Shay, que tinha conduzido ao lock-in e foi um dos acompanhantes. Mas Freddie disse-lhe que Spencer estava doente depois de uma série de suas quedas habituais, e diretor Franklin havia liberado-os cedo e disse-lhes para levá-lo para casa. Spencer não estava em condições de dirigir, então Jack acabou dirigindo Freddie e seus amigos de volta para Bushwell Plaza.

_Freddie e seu grupo de amigos estavam esperando, alinhados ao longo da calçada em frente da escola. Spencer, visivelmente verde e sustentado por um lado pelo Freddie, sussurrou um agradecimento e o resto do grupo entrou no carro. Freddie apoiou o Spencer contra o banco de trás e, em seguida, sentou-se silenciosamente ao lado de Carly, evitando os olhos dela. Quando Carly estendeu a mão para fechar a porta, Jack olhou para Freddie._

_"Freddie, onde está a Sam? Será que ela precisa de uma carona?"_

_Freddie olhou para Carly, e murchou sob seu olhar. "Não, pai." A voz de Freddie era baixa. "Ela foi embora há um tempo atrás."_

_"O que quer dizer, 'ela foi embora?'" Eu pensei que este era um lock-in, não? Onde ela foi?"_

_Quando Freddie não respondeu, Jack virou-se para a morena ao lado dele. "Carly?" Ele sabia que ele estava usando sua voz autoritária._

_"Me desculpe Sr. Benson. Eu não sei onde ela foi. Eu realmente não estava prestando atenção. Eu estava preocupada com Spencer."_

_"Assim, ela poderia estar... em qualquer lugar? Sozinha nas ruas, no meio da noite? Quem permite uma amiga fazer isso?"_

Jack só podia adivinhar que ela simplesmente voltou para casa sozinha. Ao contrário de sua mulher, Jack sentiu muito carinho pelas amigas de Freddie, especialmente a Sam. Enquanto Carly, pelo menos, teve Spencer para cuidar dela, ele sempre ficou com a sensação de que Sam era sozinha. Sam estava propenso a cenas como esta, e apesar de Jack saber que ela tinha mais sentido comum do que três quartos da mafia de Seattle, ele também temia que ela existia pela sorte, coisa que finalmente acabaria.

O carona foi tranquilo, a parte os gemidos de Spencer. De seu espelho retrovisor, Jack podia ver Freddie olhando para suas mãos e Carly frequentemente lançando ao Freddie olhares de confusão. Freddie e Carly foram obviamente preocupados com alguma coisa, e ele não achava que era o paradeiro de Sam.

Jack voltou em casa em torno de 6h, e ele se arrastou de volta na cama ao lado de sua esposa que surpreendentemente estava dormindo ao invés de esperar até arrastar todos os detalhes possíveis dele. Quando ele acordou algumas horas depois, ele podia ouvir o movimento de seu filho em seu quarto, e supôs que ele não dormiu. Como a maioria dos meninos adolescentes, Freddie manteve horas estranhas quando não tinha que estar na escola na manhã seguinte, mas era especialmente susceptível de ficar sem dormir quando ele estava chateado.

Na semana passada, Freddie tinha sido obcecado com os estágios finais de seu projeto de escola, que era uma aplicação de pearPad que ele chamou de "MoodFace", uma variação mais científico sobre os anéis de humor com os quais Jack brincou quando era menino. Jack pensou que a aplicação era absurda no início, mas mudou de ideia quando Freddie testou-o e descobriu que seu humor foi "divertido". Tudo parecia estar indo bem, e em qualquer caso, Freddie geralmente não perdeu o sono com seus trabalhos escolares. Não, quando Freddie ficou chateado, geralmente envolveu uma menina, e ele se perguntou se havia uma ligação para o aborrecimento de Carly no carro. Freddie não tinha dito uma palavra sobre sua paixão por ela por mais de um ano, mas Jack se perguntava se ele tinha decidido fazer uma última tentativa e que tinha sido rejeitado novamente.

Freddie era geralmente disposto a ir para seu pai para aconselhamento sobre sua vida amorosa. Ele nunca foi para a sua mãe, que infelizmente foi um pouco opinativa sobre o assunto (ela não queria perder o seu Freddiezinho a qualquer menina) e ofereceu seu conselho sem ser convidada. Freddie gostava de lidar com isso em seus próprios termos, e Jack entendeu isso mais rapidamente do que sua esposa. Em algum ponto durante o dia Freddie estaria pronto para falar. Ele só precisava de espaço.

Marissa e Freddie logo se juntaram a ele na mesa do café, e a refeição juntos foi tranquila. Freddie olhou para seu prato, sem mexer os olhos, e Marissa pareceu preocupada. Finalmente, quando Freddie terminou sua comida e voltou para o quarto sem ter pronunciado uma palavra, Marissa atacou, tirando depois dele.

"Freddie, você está bem? O que há de errado?" Freddie entrou em seu quarto e fechou a porta sem dizer uma palavra.

"Jack, algo está errado." Ela se virou para ele, as familiares linhas de preocupação franzindo a testa. "É uma dessas garotas novamente, não é?" Ela sabia que se ele decidiu compartilhar o problema com um de seus pais, Jack seria o mais provável a saber.

Jack colocou as mãos para cima. "Marissa, fofinha, tudo bem. Ele só precisa de um pouco de tempo. Dê-lhe um par de horas. Ele virá para nós quando ele estiver pronto." Ele caminhou até onde ela estava, olhando para a porta fechada de Freddie e passou os braços em volta da cintura. "Você se preocupa demais."

"E você se preocupa muito pouco", disse ela, colocando uma risada em sua voz de irritação.

"Isso é o que nos faz perfeitos um para o outro."

"Você com suas cantadas." Ela riu, voltando-se para empurrá-lo de volta para a cozinha. "Agora me derrame uma xícara de café e me diga o que você sabe."

Ao meio-dia, Freddie ainda não tinha saído de seu quarto, e Jack pensou que talvez fosse a hora de mudar as coisas. Ele bateu na porta do Freddie, sem resposta. Jack abriu a porta e enfiou a cabeça dentro do quarto. A sala estava vazia, mas a janela estava aberta, e Freddie estava sentado em sua cadeira para fora na escada de incêndio. Jack inclinou-se pela janela, e perguntou se Freddie queria uma vitamina. Freddie simplesmente balançou a cabeça, enquanto olhava para o horizonte.

Jack e Freddie tinham um ritual fazia muito tempo de ir ao Groovy Smoothie enquanto Freddie queria falar sobre algo que o incomodava. E quando era algo sério, Jack geralmente pegava as vitaminas para viagem e as trazia de volta para a escada de incêndio. Jack pegou sua jaqueta e saiu pela porta da frente para o elevador. Ele não precisa perguntar se a Marissa queria. Ele já sabia que ela não confia na higiene do proprietário da loja com o cabelo esquisito. Tomar vitamina era coisa dele e do Freddie. Ele passou em frente do Lewbert passado (que deu a Jack o olhar sujo, mas não falou nenhuma palavra a ele) e do outro lado da rua, onde o Groovy Smoothie já estava enchendo.

Como Jack esperou a menina à frente dele na fila para concluir o pedido, Jack olhou ao redor da loja e viu o cabelo loiro ondulado manchado da Sam Puckett. Ela estava sentada sozinha em uma mesa de canto. Jack ficou aliviado ao ver que ela estava bem, até que ele percebeu que ela tinha o mesmo olhar em seu rosto que Freddie tinha. O que aconteceu no lock-in, o que levou o Freddie a estar tão chateado - devia envolver Sam.

Só então, a menina na linha saiu do balcão, deixando Jack cara a cara com o lojista.

"Boa tarde, T-Bo".

"Senhor B.! Como o senhor está? Onde está Freddie?"

"Ele está em casa, e eu gostaria de uma vitamina de mirtilo grande e uma média de manga e banana para viagem."

"Com certeza." T-Bo começou a colher frutas e iogurte no seu liquidificador.

"Oi, T-Bo", disse Jack calmamente. "Faz quanto tempo que a Sam está aqui?"

T-Bo olhou para ela enquanto ele continuou fazendo as vitaminas."Ela veio quando eu abri a loja esta manhã. Ela não fez nada mesmo fim. Apenas sentada lá por um par de horas, não falou com ninguém."

"É mesmo? Você pode adicionar mais uma grande de morango ao meu pedido?"

"Com certeza, senhor. Quer comprar um bolinho?" T-Bo segurava um pau.

"Sim, mas não se você rasga ele sobre um pedaço de pau. Posso ter um bolinho de mirtilo a partir da bandeja?

"Faça como quiser," T-Bo disse, obviamente irritado.

Cinco minutos depois, Jack estava segurando suas vitaminas e o bolinho, caminhando timidamente até a mesa de Sam. Ela não olhou para cima como ele pegou uma cadeira e definiu a vitamina de morango e bolinho na frente dela. De perto, ele podia ver que seu cabelo não havia sido penteado, e ela estava vestindo uma camisa vermelha e branca listrada que ela poderia ter levado há mais de um dia. Ele suspeitava que ela não tinha comido nada desde o lock-in. Seu rosto ficava todo inchado, especialmente nos olhos. Ela havia chorado recentemente. Jack lembrou que o Freddie lhe falou que Sam tentou evitar a chorar a qualquer preço e que ele tinha testemunhado pessoalmente do seu apetite. Por isso, se ela estava chorando em público, e não comendo nada ela deve ser tão chateada como Freddie sobre o que tinha acontecido.

"Oi, Sam." Ela olhou para Jack sem falar. "Você parece como você poderia usar isso." Mais silêncio.

"Está tudo bem?" perguntou ele. "Eu estava preocupado quando você não estava com Freddie e Carly quando eu peguei eles do lock-in. Eles eram muito preocupados."

Sam levantou a cabeça, um lampejo de preocupação em seu rosto. Sam não era uma pessoa emotiva, mas Jack sabia que ela se preocupava com seus amigos.

"Será que Fre ... eles lhe disseram isso?"

"Eles não tinham. Freddie e Carly foram realmente preocupados com você na noite passada quando eu trouxe eles para casa. Você decolou do lock-in. Ninguém sabia onde você estava."

"Por que Spencer não levou eles para casa?"

"Ele ficou doente. E eu não sei o que aconteceu."

Ela sorriu um pouco. "Carly e Gibby fizeram dele uma cobaia para o seu projeto e fizeram testes nele."

"Gibby?"

"Sim".

"Não é de admirar que ele parecia doente." Na experiência do Jack, nenhuma coisa envolvendo Gibby acabou bem.

"Então o Spencer está bem?"

"Ele não parecia tão bom quando eu o soltei, mas Carly não disse nada para nós, portanto ele deve estar bem agora. Eu prometi levá-lo de volta para Ridgeway esta tarde para pegar o carro. Então ... por que você correu fora do lock-in? Está tudo bem? "

Ele sabia que não era, isso era óbvio, mas ele também sabia que se ele empurrou com muita força, ela corria para sair daqui e tentar lidar com tudo isso por conta própria.

Sam fez uma pausa, e depois deixou os ombros caírem. Jack foi entre os poucos adultos que pareciam ter interesse em sua vida, e ele foi um dos raros homens em que ela pudesse confiar. Ela talvez confiou em Spencer ainda mais, mas Jack era um adulto genuína que levou uma vida assumindo responsabilidades genuínas, e ele sempre guardou o que ela disse em confiança. Ela logo percebeu que Freddie era muito mais parecido com o pai que sua mãe, e ela muitas vezes su perguntou o que os pais de Freddie vieram um no outro. Entre os adultos, Jack Benson estava bem nos olhos de Sam. A mãe do Freddie? Nem tanto.

"Eu fiz algo realmente estúpido que eu não deveria ter feito e agora tudo é uma grande bagunça que eu nunca vou ser capaz de corrigir."

"Isso parece grave. O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa com sua mãe?" Jack não achava que era o problema desta vez, mas sempre pensou que era uma boa idéia de perguntar. Ele nunca confiou em Pam Puckett. Ele tinha visto Sam fugir para o apartamento do outro lado do corridor dele, porque ela não tinha outro lugar para ficar.

Sam olhou para cima e balançou a cabeça com veemência.

"Aconteceu alguma coisa com Freddie ou Carly?"

"Não importa. Eu vou lidar com isso."

Por três minutos, ele tinha conseguido levá-la a sair da sua parede, atrás da qual ela se escondia tão confortavelmente. Mas agora ele podia vê-la recuar. "Sam, eu espero que você saiba que se você precisar falar alguma coisa, eu estou sempre aqui para ajudar. Eu vi você, Carly e Freddie crescer juntos. Eu sei o quanto que a sua amizade significa para você, vocês todos. Eu não acho que tenha qualquer coisa que poderia acontecer entre os três de você que não podem corrigir. Vocês tem sorte de partilhar uma amizade tão perto. Eu acho que vocês todos podem falar uns com os outros. Se algo está errado com eles, diga-lhes. "

"Essa é muito ruim, Sr. Benson."

"Eu já disse a você me chamar de Jack."

"É muito ruim ... Jack."

"Pior do que quando tudo ficou em apuros porque vocês invadiram o computador da escola? Isso foi muito ruim ... e, finalmente, tudo foi perdoado, certo?"

Sam encolheu. Ela tinha esquecido tudo sobre esse incidente. "É provavelmente pior, mas mais uma vez a culpa é minha e ... eu não sei se vai me perdoar por esta." Ela suspirou e se baixou ainda mais em seu assento, escolhendo em sua bolinha, sem comer. "Eu não mereço ser perdoada. E eu não quero piedade de ninguém."

"Sam, todos nós cometemos erros, e nós geralmente pensamos que os nossos próprios erros são muito piores do que realmente são. O que este for, duvido que seja algo que faria Freddie ou Carly deixar de ser seu amigo."

"Carly", Sam bufou. "Carly seria perdoada em um segundo. Todo mundo provavelmente seria feliz se fosse Carly."

Então, era algo entre Sam e Freddie, obviamente. Jack percebeu que a resposta a esta enigma seria encontrada provavelmente na escada de incêndio em casa, onde alguém estaria esperando uma vitamina e uma conversa de pai e filho. Chegou a hora de voltar para lá. Ele estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e acariciou a mão a Sam. Ela mudou-se imediatamente, enrolando a mão no batido, mas ele não se ofendeu. Ele sabia que ela não gostou de tocar.

"Ouça Sam, eu tenho que ir andando, mas se você quer o meu conselho, eu acho que você precisa falar com Freddie e Carly. Não se esconda deles, tá? Eles se preocupam com você. E eu também." Jack fez uma pausa. "E não diga á Carly, mas você sempre foi a minha favorita."

Sam sorriu fracamente para Jack. "Obrigada, Jack." Ela se levantou como Jack fez.

"Onde você está indo?"

"De volta para casa. Minha mãe saiu cedo esta manhã, por isso é tranquilo lá."

"Vamos ver mais tarde. Converse com eles, Sam."

Com isso, Jack voltou para casa, vitaminas na mão, para encontrar Freddie ainda sentada na escada de incêndio. Ele se arrastou para fora da janela e entregou Freddie o maior copo. Freddie se afastou do horizonte e a aceitou. Jack estava orgulhoso do fato de que na maioria dos aspectos Freddie era como ele: confiável, inteligente e leal. Mas quando se tratava de emoções, ele era exatamente o igual da sua mãe - o que ele sentiu foi claramente em seu rosto.

"Quero falar sobre isso?"

Freddie sorriu para o pai e se recostou na cadeira, tendo o primeiro sorteio da sua vitamina.

"Se eu disser não, você vai ficar aqui sentado e beber a sua vitamina?"

"Provavelmente não", Jack riu. "Então o que aconteceu?"

"Alguma vez você já teve um momento que mudou tudo que você pensou que sabia sobre o mundo?" Freddie pediu.

"Bem, eu posso certamente pensar em alguns", respondeu Jack. Freddie sentou-se calmamente, não oferecendo qualquer informação adicional. "Então, quem foi?"

"O quê?"

"Qual delas - Carly ou Sam?"

"Como você sabe?"

"No início, eu só percebi que você estava chateado com alguma coisa que aconteceu com uma garota, mas quando eu percebi quanto você estava deprimido, eu sabia que tinha que ser alguma coisa que aconteceu com uma das duas garotas mais importantes na sua vida. Nada mais poderia deixá-lo tão preocupado."

"Você me assusta às vezes, pai."

"Bem, sua mãe diz que você parece à mim. Eu acho que significa que nós pensamos da mesma forma, também."

Freddie bufou. "Bem, você está certo, é uma das meninas. Alguma coisa aconteceu com uma delas na noite passada no lock-in".

"Eu acho que sei quem é, mas siga falando."

"Então Brad, Sam e eu estávamos trabalhando em MoodFace no refeitório. Sam tinha agido de maneira esquisita durante toda a semana ... bem, por um par de semanas e que realmente estava me incomodando."

"Só estranho, o estranho até mesmo para Sam?"

"Sim, o segundo. É como se ela tivesse um transplante de personalidade. Primeiro ela se ofereceu para trabalhar conosco em nosso projeto, e ela passou a ser tudo atenciosa e educada para nós. Ela até queria sair com Brad e eu quando não estávamos trabalhando. "

"Eu notei que o sarcasmo dela era marcado para baixo a última vez que ela estava aqui. Então o que aconteceu na escola?"

"Queríamos testar o aplicativo, então eu perguntei a Sam se eu pudesse experimentá-lo nela. Eu liguei o programa, e o computador disse que seu clima era "apaixonada".

"Apaixonada?"

"Sim".

"Você tem certeza?"

"Claro que sim. Durante toda a semana o aplicativo funcionou o tempo todo. O aplicativo não está errado."

"E eu suponho que você não sabia antes que ela estava apaixonada?"

"Não, ela nunca disse nada, e ela não está namorando ninguém. Então, não. Eu não tinha ideia."

"Então, como ela acolheu isso? Você contou a ela o que a maquina disse?"

"Não, não, eu não lhe disse. Você não sabe como ela teria reagido? Não, eu peguei o computador, correu para fora de lá e foi procurar a Carly ..."

"Mal feito", Jack pensou. Ele suprimiu um gemido, mas o deixou continuar.

"Mostrei à Carly o resultado, e nós concordamos que Sam deve estar interessada em Brad, e é por isso que ela estava agindo de modo estranho e querendo gastar o tempo com a gente. Então Carly queria que fizéssemos a Sam dizer para Brad que ela gosta dele. Fomos para o refeitório para dizer a todos que havia um sapo de duas cabeças no pátio, per ai pai, deixe-me terminar", disse Freddie, vendo a carranca no rosto de seu pai. "Tivemos que tirar todos da sala para que Sam pudesse estar a sós com Brad, mas não funcionou e Sam ficou furiosa e gritou para Carly e disse que ela não estava apaixonada por Brad."

"E então?"

"Carly veio até mim. Eu nunca tinha visto ela tão triste, e foi muito desconhecido ela e Sam brigarem assim. Você sabe, Sam guarda o veneno para mim. Então eu saí para o pátio e encontrei Sam. Eu tentei falar com ela mas depois ela ficou com raiva de mim, que não foi realmente uma surpresa. Então eu disse a ela que estava tudo bem para ela gostar de Brad, mas ela continuava negando-o e dizendo-me para deixá-la sozinha.

"Eu acho que deveria ser usado para isso. Geralmente eu recuo quando ela fica assim, mas desta vez, eu ainda não sei porquê, mas fiquei louco. Eu disse que ela era obviamente apaixonada de Brad, desde que nós dois sabíamos que não poderia ser eu!"

"E ela disse?"

"Nada!" Freddie disse, jogando as mãos para o céu em frustração."Ela não disse nada. Sentou-se. Então respirei para acalmar, e eu disse a ela que todo mundo tem medo de ser rejeitado quando gosta de alguém, mas que se ela disse a Brad como se sentia, ela realmente não sabia o que poderia acontecer. "

"Bom conselho, filho. Então, o que ela disse?"

"Ela não disse nada. Pai, ela me agarrou pelos ombros e me beijou! Nos lábios! Com força!" Freddie esfregou a mão sobre o lábio inferior. "É quase doeu um pouco. E foi por um tempo, mais de dez segundos."

Jack tentou manter a calma e não deixar que o borbulhamento abaixo da superfície saísse. Este foi um acontecimento que ele não esperava. "Obá".

"Sim". Freddie disse, caindo para baixo em sua cadeira. "Diga-me."

"Então a Sam Puckett beijou você. O que você fez?"

"O problema não é o que eu fiz ... é mais o que eu não fiz." Ele olhou para o pai. "Eu não beijei ela de volta."

"Então você parou o beijo?"

"Não, eu não impedi-la ou afastei ela, mas meu cérebro, sabe, congelou, e eu fiquei ali, enquanto ela me beijou. Então ela parou e disse que estava arrependida." Jack assentiu. "Então eu lhe disse que era legal." Jack encolheu. "Sim, _legal_. Eu não conseguia pensar em outra coisa a dizer. Eu realmente não podia respirar. Sam olhou como se eu a tivesse chutado no estômago. Seu rosto amassado, e eu pensei que ela ia chorar. Então ela disse: 'esqueça', e voltou para o refeitório. Tentei persegui-la, mas quando cheguei na porta, Sam já tinha ido, e Carly foi agarrando o meu braço e perguntando por que eu e Sam estavam nos beijando."

"Carly? Como fez Carly ..."

"Ela nos observava pela janela. Eu deveria ter percebido isso. Ela tem bastante paranoia que nós guardássemos novos segredos dela. Ela era louca porque eu não iria responder a nenhuma de suas perguntas, e nenhum de nós podia encontrar Sam o resto da noite. Então Spencer ficou doente e, era a pior noite de sempre! Você viu que ela ainda estava louca quando você estava dirigindo-nos para casa. Eu tentei ligar e enviar mensagens de texto ela hoje, mas ela só escreveu uma vez para dizer que ela ainda não sabia onde estava a Sam e que ela queria que eu deixasse ela em paz. Pai, eu realmente fez uma bagunça. Não sei como consertar isso. "

Freddie ficou um pouco fora do ar neste momento, e ele voltou para sua bebida.

"Para começar, esqueça Carly. Ela virá eventualmente ao redor. Trata-se de Sam. Estava com raiva quando ela beijou você?"

Freddie inclinou-se e olhou para seu copo, pensando sobre o que dizer. Ele finalmente disse: "Não, eu não estava com raiva, do jeito nenhum. Eu não impedi ela porque ...", ele baixou a voz, finalmente percebendo algo, "porque eu não queria que ela parasse."

Freddie olhou para cima, o que significava que ele não viu o sorriso no rosto de seu pai. Jack finalmente sabia toda a história, e ele sabia o que ia fazer.

"Então você gostou do beijo da Sam? Você gosta dela desse jeito?"

Outra longa pausa de Freddie. Finalmente, ele disse: "Sam tem sido o meu amigo para sempre e eu acho que eu ... ultimamente eu quero dizer, eu fui percebendo sua ... Mas eu não podia ter dito a ela que -. Ela ainda está convencido de que sou apaixonado por Carly. É como se eu ainda estivesse de volta na sétima série. "

"Então, só para ficar claro, você gosta de Sam. Se é isso que você sente, não há problema em dizê-lo."

"É. Acho que sim." Ele olhou por cima do corrimão da escada de incêndio, sussurrando para si mesmo. "Eu gosto de Sam Puckett." Ele jogou a cabeça entre as mãos. "Oh, Deus. Estou perdido!"

Jack riu e afagou seu filho nas costas. "Então o que você acha que deve fazer sobre isso? Se ela estava tão envergonhada que ela fugiu do lock-in sabendo que ela iria ficar em apuros por isso, então eu suponho que ela nunca queria que você soubesse como ela se sentia. E ela só poderia pensar que suas ações custaram-lhe que como amigo. " Freddie era tranquila. "Será o caso?"

"Não, pai, absolutamente não. Eu quero que ela seja minha amiga, não importa o quê!"

"Mas você gostaria que ela fosse mais que uma amiga."

"Eu ... eu realmente não sei o que fazer. Eu gosto dela, e eu estou feliz que ela poderia gostar de mim. Mas eu não sei se eu posso andar até ela, pegar a mão dela, e sair por aí proclamando que ela é minha namorada. Nós estivemos em desacordo com raiva desde sempre. Eu não sei se isso pode mudar. "

"Num relacionamento não se mante a pontuação, Freddie. Você mantem seus olhos olhando para a frente, não calculando o passado. Sua mãe e eu discordamos muito. Temos personalidades muito diferentes, como você e Sam. Mas nós fazemos nossa coisa funcionar um dia de cada vez. O que importa é saber que vocês desejam que o relacionamento dure, e que vocês vão fazer o que for preciso para manter o relacionamento. Não vá reclamando das coisas que aconteceram com Sam quando vocês eram mais jovens. Ela já se sente mal por isso. E ela se sente extremamente mal pelas coisas que aconteceram ontem à noite. "

"Mas o que posso fazer?" Freddie pediu.

"É fácil. Vai falar com ela. Deixe que ela saiba o que você está sentindo, mesmo que não for tudo claro em sua mente. Diga para ela que é seu melhor amiga e nada vai mudar isso, e você quer que sua amizade fique cada vez melhor. E então diga a ela que mesmo que você está classificando alguns sentimentos que você apenas admitiu que você tem, seria maravilhoso se a amizade acabasse por ser algo mais. Mas não força. Não há prazo de entrega em um relacionamento."

"Então eu deveria ir vê-la?"

"Sim. Agora. Você pode levar o carro." Jack tentou não mostrar como ele estava animado. Foi uma coisa entre homens. Observar o seu filho sair para ficar com a garota que amava era um momento de orgulho. "E leve Spencer em Ridgeway no caminho, para que ele possa obter o seu carro de volta."

"Eu nem sei onde ela está."

"Freddie, vamos lá, você está me deixando fazer todo o trabalho aqui. Quando eu estava no Groovy Smoothie, é que eu poderia ter visto um demônio de cabelo loira, como eu acredito que você chama ela. Quem poderia ter dito que ela estava voltando para a casa dela. E quem poderia ter chorado porque ela acha que fez algo terrível a noite passada."

"Mas, pai," Freddie exclamou, "Sam não gosta de falar sobre suas emoções. Ela vai bater a porta na minha cara, ou pior."

"Este é um daqueles momentos em que você não aceita "não" como resposta. Mostre-lhe que você é sério. Freddie, é fácil dizer que você se preocupa com alguém. Mas às vezes você tem que mostrar a eles. Diga para ela como se sente, diga que ela pode confiar em você. Você não vai chegar lá em uma conversa, mas hoje você pode fazer um bom começo."

Jack tirou as chaves do carro do bolso e jogou-as ao Freddie. "Sam fez um grande passo na noite passada. É a sua vez agora." Jack sorriu como Freddie pegou as chaves e os colocou no bolso. "Vai então! Não deixá-la incerta."

"Obrigado, papai. Obrigado por tudo."

"Me dá recompensa por estar lá por Sam. Vamos lá, filho!"

Freddie se levantou, se arrastou de volta através da janela, e dentro de um minuto já deixou o apartamento. Jack voltou na cozinha, onde encontrou Marissa esfregando os talheres de forma intensiva.

"Então, você falou para Freddie?" perguntou ela.

"Falei sim," ele disse, inclinando-se na geladeira para esconder o sorriso no rosto. Tão feliz como ele fosse sobre o desenvolvimento atual, sua esposa ia demorar desconvencida.

"E?"

"E, nós criamos um garoto muito bonzinho." Ele se levantou e riu de Marissa, que estava olhando nele com desconfiança. "Quando eu vejo a maneira como ele trata aquelas duas meninas, realmente me deixa orgulhoso."

"Então, o problema tinha algo a ver com essas meninas?"

"Uma delas em particular."

Marissa voltou-se para os talheres, esfregando a sério agora."Aposto que foi aquela garota Shay, não foi? Ela tem bastante coragem para abaixar meu Freddie uma e outra vez. Ela ficaria com sorte de conseguir um homem jovem tão maravilhoso como ..."

"Não foi Carly." Marissa congelou-se e Jack aproveitou da oportunidade para continuar. "Como eu suspeitava, há algo acontecendo entre Freddie e a senhorita Puckett. Ela tentou dizer algo para Freddie ontem, mas não conseguiu. Eu convenci ele ir até lá e completar a conversa."

"Você disse para ele ir falar com ela? Você está incentivando isso? Jackson, eu não gosto da Samantha. Ela não é boa para ele, e ela só vai causar problemas para ele. Um destes dias, ela vai ficar-se presa de novo, e se Freddie estiver com ela? Jack, sera que ela vai fazer algo que o coloque em perigo? "

"Marissa, querida, acalme-se! E se for o contrário? E se Freddie dá para ela razões para respeitar a lei? Ou trabalhar mais na escola? Ou se comportar melhor apenas para agradá-lo? Já temos falado da mãe de dela inúmeras vezes. Eu sou apenas grato do que ela não esteja todo coberta de cortes e contusões quando eu vejo ela. Eu nem pensei sobre o que significaria para ela ter alguém em sua vida que realmente se preocupava com ela. Você queria levantar um cavalheiro. Vamos dar-lhe a chance de ser isto." Ele caminhou até ela." Além disso, eu me lembro que sua mãe não achava que eu estava o homem certo por você... e olha o que aconteceu nos vinte anos depois! " Ele sorriu.

Marissa colocou os talheres e puxou Jack em um abraço. "Jackson, você sempre consegue falar a coisa certinha quando estou em pânico. Se o Freddie tão charmoso como você é, a Samantha Puckett não vai ter nenhuma chance."

Jack riu, e virou-se para os talheres. "Agora, você terminou de alvejar os talheres? Chegou a hora para eu levá-los para a churrasqueira."

"Jack, você vai fazer uma bagunça! E você sabe que eu não gosto de deixar o Freddie comer carne vermelha!"

"Se fizer você se sentir melhor, faz sua mistura de feijão verde e tofu cozido para acompanhar. Mas você vai comer um bife e vai se divertir. Eu não dai um jeitinho no Lewbert para ele ignorar a churrasqueira no telhado para nada. " Ele enfiou a mão no gabinete para uma travessa, "E fofinha, faz quatro lugares na mesa."

"Porque quatro?"

Ele olhou para sua esposa e piscou. "Tenho a sensação de que vamos ter companhia para o jantar esta noite."

Por volta das cinco da tarde, Jack estava aplicando um tempero para os bifes antes de levá-los lá em cima quando o telefone soou para alertá-lo para uma mensagem de texto. Ele lavou as mãos e pegou seu telefone.

_Freddie: Pai, tem um problema aqui._

Pai: O que aconteceu, Freddie?

_Como está Sam?_

Freddie: Ótima.

_Nós conversamos.__Muito.__Mas a mãe dela voltou e ela está bêbada._

Pai: Sai de lá.

_Traz ela aqui.__Tem churrasco.__Ela tem uma mudança de roupa?_

Freddie: Já tem na casa da Carly.

Pai: Vai então!

Jack sorriu. Ele teve que admitir que gostava de estar certo, especialmente em um assunto amoroso. Ele estava desinformado sobre esses negócios quando tinha 17 anos, então estava feliz saber que Freddie era mais adepto nisso do que ele.

Ele mandou uma mensagem ao Spencer para avisá-lo que ele poderia ter sua hóspede normal para a noite, e ele terminou a carne, enquanto esperava para Freddie chegar.

Vinte minutos depois, Jack ouviu a porta da frente abrir, seguido de passos vindo do outro lado da sala. Ele viu Freddie a pé atrás do sofá, acompanhado por Sam. Ela quase não parecia a mesma pessoa que viu no Groovy Smoothie umas horas mais cedo. Seu cabelo foi puxado para trás em um rabo de cavalo, e ela estava com uma camisa azul limpo e um par de jeans. Ela ainda portava maquiagem leve por uma das primeiras vezes que Jack tinha visto. E ela estava usando batom que foi claramente manchado em torno de sua boca. Isso explicava o seu sorriso enorme, a coisa que a fazia parecer o mais diferente da manhã.

"Oi, Freddie".

"Oi, pai. Eu sei que é curto prazo, mas pode Sam ficar para o jantar?"

"Claro que ela pode. Sam, é muito bom ver você de novo. Eu vi você muito esta semana."

"É bom estar aqui, Jack. Aquela carne parece gostosa."

"Ele está prestes a cozinhá-lo, também, então mãos fora, Sam", alfinetou a amiga? ... a namorada? do Freddie ... bem, eles teriam que dedicar o que iam chamá-la agora. Ela apertou seu braço levemente enquanto ela andava a olhar para os bifes. Neste momento, Marissa saiu do quarto.

"Freddie! Samantha ..." Apesar de Jack ter advertido ela várias horas mais cedo, Marissa parecia infeliz que Sam estava lá. Jack olhou para Marissa, abocanhando para ela de ser simpática.

"Sam, eu vou até o telhado para por estes na churrasqueira. Pode ajudar-me levá-los para cima? Eu poderia usar um outro par de mãos."

Sam pegou o prato de carne cheia que Jack lhe entregou e seguiu-o até o elevador, andando em silêncio até o telhado do Bushwell. Ela observou enquanto preparou o carvão e em seguida passou os quatro bifes sobre a churrasqueira depois de permitir ao dispositivo alguns minutos para aquecer.

"Então, Sr. Ben-Jack, o que fez ao Lewbert para deixá-lo fazer churrasco aqui em cima? Ele nunca deixa ao Spencer."

"Eu tenho o meu jeito. E você vai culpá-lo por não deixar Spencer perto do fogo?"

"Bom ponto." Ela riu, colocando a bandeja.

"Então," Jack disse, voltando-se para Sam, "você parece muito mais feliz do que você estava esta manhã. Você foi capaz de fazer algo sobre esse problema que tinha?"

Sam apenas sorriu de volta para Jack. Ela, obviamente, sabia que Jack teve um papel no que aconteceu esta tarde. "Por isso, foi pura coincidência que Freddie apareceu na minha casa menos de uma hora depois que eu falei com você?"

"Por mais que fosse uma coincidência que você apareceu na minha casa umas horas depois, certo?" Jack riu. "Sam, ontem à noite levei para casa Freddie e Carly, que estavam chateados enquanto você estava longe de ser encontrada. Freddie estava em casa parecendo alguém que perdeu seu ultimo amigo e então eu vi você, e você me disse que fez algo horrível. Eu não precisava ser um gênio para saber que alguma coisa aconteceu entre vocês três. Então eu perguntei ao Freddie o que estava de errado, e ele me contou."

Sam colocou seu rosto entre as mãos. "Isso é tão constrangedor."

"Não precisa ter vergonha Sam."

"Você deve pensar que estou louca."

"Não, eu acho que você tinha sentimentos e você queria que Freddie soubesse disso. Nunca é ruim dizer às pessoas que ama como se sente."

"Freddie disse a mesma coisa quando ele veio hoje." Ela olhou para Jack, um sorriso torto no rosto. "Sera que você teve alguma coisa a ver com isso?"

"Talvez um pouco." Ele riu: "Eu só lhe disse que se ele sabia como se sentia, ele deve contar para você. Isso é o que você deve fazer com seu melhor amigo."

"Eu simplesmente não tinha nenhuma ideia. Eu não achei que ele poderia se sentir assim ... sobre mim, sabe?"

"Sam, talvez quando chegar a minha idade, você entenda essas coisas melhor. Você e Carly são as melhores amigas de Freddie. Vocês passam todo o seu tempo livre com ele, e sei que ele se preocupa muito com vocês, mas eu tenho pensado, por um tempo agora, de que havia algo mais entre você e Freddie. Alguma coisa na maneira como ele olhou para você. Eu vi isso mesmo quando vocês estavam na garganta um do outro. Mas, apesar disso, o dois de vocês sempre tinham medo um do outro. Provavelmente medo de rejeição. E isso é o que eu vi duas vezes mais cedo hoje. Então eu não fiz quase nada. Eu só disse que você correu o risco ontem, e que hoje foi a vez dele. "

Jack virou os bifes e olhou para Sam. "Então eu estava errado?"

"Não. Mas eu não sei o que vem a seguir."

"Você sabe, Freddie me perguntou a mesma coisa. Não há nenhuma etapa automática seguinte. O que você quer que aconteça?"

"Eu não sei. Quero dizer, é bom, saber que ele gosta de mim ... assim, mas não o resto é uma espécie de ... confuso. Ainda não falamos nada para Carly."

"Bem, não há pressa. Vocês podem apreciar apenas onde vocês estão agora. Eu diria que a parte mais importante é ser amigos. Vocês já são amigos, mas vocês estavam escondendo algo de volta quando você não queriam mesmo reconhecer sua amizade. Aprendam a confiar um no outro. Se vocês puderem fazer isso, as outras coisas que sentem irão fluir por conta própria. Vocês não tem que forçá-lo. Só aproveitem de estar juntos."

"Obrigada, Jack. Estou a sua dívida, mas você nunca pode contar a ninguém ou eu vou ..."

"E o Sam que eu conheço! Nós, os homens Benson, não estamos tão ruins quando você nos conhece. Nós somos apenas lerdos do lado de fora. E esses bifes já estão cozidos." Jack colocou os bifes cozidos no prato. Ele parou e olhou para Sam, que estava olhando para ele de volta.

"Tudo bem?"

"Agora, é." Sam deu um passo em direção a Jack e lhe deu um breve abraço. Foi um gesto doce, vindo de uma menina que hoje cedo havia recuado de seu toque.

"Vamos voltar em baixo. Deixei o Freddie sozinho com Marissa. Se não voltar, ela pode começar a dar banho carrapato de novo."

"Porque ela pensa tanto nos carrapatos?"

"Você é jovem demais para se lembrar do surto de Febre Maculosa de vinte anos atrás. Quando Marissa e eu estávamos namorando, ela trabalhava em turnos de três dias, cuidando dos doentes. Foi causada por uma bactéria espalhada por picadas de carrapatos. Todo mundo tomava banho usando aquele sabonete horrível. Ninguém que passou por isso vai se esquecer. Mas este tipo de carrapato foi erradicado neste estado. "

"Agora eu sei onde Freddie recebe a personalidade!" Ela riu, juntando seu braço com o de Jack: "Mas isso é legal. Pode ser que gosto muito dos homens Benson."

Foi a vez do Jack sorrir. Ele gostava de ver Sam Puckett feliz, e ele sabia que Freddie gostava também. E se Freddie continuava a ter esse efeito sobre ela, ele estava ansioso para vê-la no seu o apartamento mais. O novo casal já teve o seu fã número um.

Depois de jantar, Sam e Freddie estavam na escada de incêndio para apanhar o ar e lentamente começar a despida. Freddie ainda se esforçou para entender as últimas 24 horas. A dia antes, ele e Sam gritaram um para o outro, a Sam beijou ele, Freddie sentou melancolicamente na escada de incêndio, antes de dirigir para a casa de Sam e expôr seu coração para ela a provocar umas lágrimas de alegria de ambos. Depois, levou a Sam na casa do Freddie para o jantar e, finalmente, foram na escada de incêndio lugar onde se beijaram pela primeira vez.

Freddie ajudou Sam a percorrer pela janela e sair na escada de incêndio.

"Quando você quer ir para a apartamento da Carly?" ele disse, sentado em uma cadeira ao lado dela.

"Sem pressa", disse ela, apoiando os pés de meia contra a grade. "É muito legal aqui."

"É mesmo. Este é meu lugar especial".

"Um lugar especial?" ela sorriu. "Você é uma menina! Nós ainda vamos pintar as unhas um do outro agora?" ela riu.

"Verdade, Sam?" ele riu: "Estamos de volta para isso agora?"

"Desculpe," ela disse. "Vai levar algum tempo para me acostumar."

"O que é?"

"Você sabe. Beijar você em vez de você insultar", ela sorriu.

Freddie sorriu e caiu em um silêncio confortável. Pode demorar um pouco, mas ser assim com Sam era algo que ele queria muito.

"Obrigada por me convidar para jantar."

"Você é bem-vinda. Como foi o seu bife?"

"Inacreditável. Mama gosta do bife."

"E como era o meu?"

"Ainda melhor. Você aprendeu a cuidar de Mama muito rápido. "

Eles sentaram-se juntos no silêncio. Freddie questionou se ele deveria esperar mais tempo para conversar com ela sobre tudo o que aconteceu naquele dia.

"Sam?"

"Hmm?" Ela virou a cabeça para olhar para Freddie.

"Obrigado por ... por um monte de coisas, realmente. Hoje foi ..."

"Louca. Intensa. Não o que você teria imaginado em um milhão de anos?"

"É. Tudo isso ... mas em um bom sentido." Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou a mão da Sam timidamente. Ele ainda estava descobrindo que estava autorizado a tocá-la. "O que você fez no lock-in era corajosa. Eu gostaria de ter iniciado isto. Mas você sempre foi a mais corajosa."

"Eu sinto muito. Eu assustei você."

Ele olhou para ela. "Eu não lamento nada."

"O quê?"

"Sam, há algum tempo eu sabia que o que eu sentia alguma coisa por você. Mas eu estava apavorado para admitir isso. Se você não tivesse feito o que fez ontem eu não poderia jamais ter falado nada ... e nós não estaríamos aqui agora ". Ele apertou a mão dela "e eu estou muito contente estar aqui."

Sam sorriu. "Eu nunca pensei que você se sentiria assim."

"Coisas mais estranhas aconteceram." Ele piscou para ela, "como uma princesa podia apaixonar-se por um 'nub'."

Ele estendeu a mão e colocou o braço em volta do ombro da Sam, e ela se inclinou contra ele. "Então o que acontece agora?" , perguntou ela.

"Honestamente, eu não sei. Mas eu sinto que já superamos a parte mais difícil: admitimos como nos sentimos. Hoje, foi assustador, mas agora, eu acho que eu sinto ... esperançoso e animado porque posso beijar minha melhor amiga assim. " Ele inclinou-se para ela e para a quinta vez em vinte e quatro horas eles se beijaram. Quando o beijo acabou, ele estava feliz vê-la sorrir para ele. "Se você está comigo, eu sinto pronto para qualquer coisa."

"Bem, eu sei uma coisa que eu não estou pronto para fazer."

"Dizer para a Carly", disseram juntos.

"Posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Freddie disse. Sam balançou a cabeça, e ele continuou. "Eu sei que você odeia vestir-se como um narciso, mas em um par de semanas vai ter o baile formal da primavera, e se eu prometer não me vestir faio demais... você iria comigo?"

Ele olhou para Sam, não sabendo que tipo de expressão esperar dela. Para seu alívio, ela estava sorrindo.

"Sim".

"Sério?" Ele não conseguia disfarçar a surpresa em sua voz. "Você vai?"

"Por que não? Eu vou ter que pegar um vestido, mas Carly vai me ajudar. Ela adora fazer essas coisas."

"O azul-escuro. Você parece muito boa em azul escuro. Como seus olhos, mas um tom mais escuro. Na verdade, você olha bom em nada, mas especialmente quando sua roupa destaca os olhos." Ele se virou para Sam a olhá-la diretamente nos olhos.

Ela olhou para suas mãos e depois voltou para ele, um sorriso tímido jogando nos cantos de sua boca. "Eu vou ter que me acostumar a entender coisas assim."

"Você sabe que uma das melhores coisas de você?" perguntou ele. Ela balançou a cabeça.

"Minha inteligência e charme?"

"Eu estando falando sério." Ele queria que ela soubesse o que ele viu nela, e ele não ia deixá-la usar o humor para fugir do momento. "É o fato de que você está sempre a garota mais bonita em qualquer lugar onde você está - e você não o sabe mesmo." Ele estendeu a mão e ergueu o queixo para olhar para ela. "Seus olhos, seu sorriso, que eu gostaria de ver muito mais, todas as expressões diferentes que você faz, tudo que você sente que está bem ali na sua cara. Você é a garota mais bonita que eu já conheci."

Ele estendeu a mão, colocou os braços em torno de Sam, e puxou-a para ele. Abraçá-la era outra coisa que ele nunca se atreveu a fazer. Sam colocou os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e abraçou-o de volta. Freddie olhou para baixo para ver as lágrimas escorrendo pelo ambas as bochechas da Sam.

"Eu pensei que os Puckett não choram."

"Eu vou matar você," disse ela, puxando a respiração enquanto ela tentava rir e empurrá-lo no peito.

"Não se preocupe. Eu não vou falar nada. Eu quero manter esse lado de você só para mim." Freddie fez uma pausa. "Está ficando tarde. Eu preciso levar você para a casa da Carly."

"Freddie, o que eu vou dizer a Carly? Ela viu tudo ontem."

"Diga a ela que você acha que deveria. Eu confio em seu julgamento. Ela terá que saber eventualmente. Ela é nossa melhor amiga, e eu não quero fazê-la desconfortável, mas eu também não quero ter que esquecer o que eu sinto por você sempre que ela entra na sala."

Um minuto mais tarde, eles estavam de volta para dentro, encabeçado pela sala em direção a porta da frente. Jack sentou no sofá, assistindo televisão. Ele se virou para olhar para o casal, e notou que eles estavam de mãos dadas com firmeza.

"Papai", disse Freddie, "obrigado por sua ajuda."

Jack apenas sorriu. "Lembre-se, sem pressa, desfrute de onde vocês estão."

Freddie balançou a cabeça e caminhou com Sam para a porta."Já volto, tá?"

"Tudo bem. Eu ainda estarei aqui, provavelmente dormindo até que sua mãe me fale que dormir no sofá faz mal nas costas. "Boa noite, Sam. Volte sempre que quiser, entende?"

"Boa noite, Jack", ela sorriu.

Quando a porta da frente fechou, Jack sorriu, muito satisfeito. Ele ficou emocionado ao vê-los feliz. Ele ouviu sua mulher em seu quarto e sorriu para si mesmo. Marissa não ia ser tão feliz quanto ele com a nova relação de Freddie. Mas era melhor ela se acostumar com isso porque Jack tinha a sensação de que Sam Puckett ia ser uma parte de suas vidas por muito tempo.


End file.
